


A Party

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Party, Public Humiliation, some lewd caressing of Megatron's cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma is dragged to a Decepticon party and strikes a conversation with the second in command, Starscream</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had.

“I want you to come to a party.”

Pharma nearly choked, dropping his tools into the cavity of the dead mech below him. He quickly checked to make sure the t-cog he had been after was not damaged. he sighed in relief when all came back good. There was a reason he used hand held equipment for this surgery now.

“Why would I want to go to a party with you?” Pharma asked angrily, fishing his tools back out and making a few more cuts. He carefully lifted the last t-cog out of the corpse, sighing in relief. He would meet his quota. Thank Primus.

“Its not a matter of what you want, but what I want, Pharma.” Tarn said, petting one of Pharma’s wings. he traced the red paint, humming. “So you will come with me. You have no choice.”

Pharma let out a low groan. “Fine. Fine. Just... When is it?”

“Tonight.” Tarn stated flatly, taking the t-cog out of Pharma’s hand, “I’ll have Nickel put this in back on the ship. Go wash up.”

Pharma sputtered, but did as Tarn ordered, pushing the dead and now useless body off the medical berth in a fit of rage.

\-----

Pharma never felt so out of place in his life. His hand quickly covered his Autobot insignia, biting his lip nervously. He knew who most of the patrons were. Either by association to Tarn, or simple rumor. There was Megatron himself and his closest lieutenants, His Second in Command; Starscream, Soundwave, and then Shockwave.

He almost wanted to talk to Shockwave. But despite the brilliant mind Shockwave obviously had, Pharma was oddly terrified of him, and avoided the mech at all costs. The Empurata made his plating crawl.

He knew the DJD personally, but Vos was missing. The huge hooked mech was just not there and Pharma could not help but ask Tarn of his whereabouts.

“Vos? Oh He died.” Tarn said, shrugging like it was a common occurrence, “We have a new one.” Tarn patted his thigh like he was calling a turbo fox, and a lanky mech darted from Tesarus’ lap to stand before them.

“This is the new Vos. He’s a medic... More of a field medic mind you, and not as good as Nickel. But sufficient.”

“I thought Tesarus brought a whore or something.” Pharma said, leaning back as the slender Vos hissed at him. The mech quickly left them, going back to Tesarus and perching on his knee.

“He’s taken a liking to Tesarus.” Tarn said, watching the two of them, “I think Tesarus likes it more then he lets on.”

Pharma scoffed, quickly backing away from Tarn. Coming here was a mistake. He found himself actually scared. Even more so when he saw Megatron’s elite soldiers all huddled together. Oh he had heard stories of them, especially the blue one. Overlord.

He quickly got another drink. Rubbing his optics.

“Dull isn’t it?”

Pharma turned, frowning. The Second in command was looking at him, a glass of energon wine in his blue hands.

“You’re speaking to me?”

“Of course. You look like you don’t want to be here. Just Like i don’t. Megatron invited too many people.” the seeker took a sip of his wine, “You’re the medic from Delphi yes? I heard you replaced four fuel pumps at once.”

Pharma relaxed a little. As much as he loathed decepticons, this one seemed to be at least somewhat aware of how impressive he was.

“Yes. I myself was a donor.” Pharma said, turning fully to face Starscream.

“Ohhh. Really? How did you even manage that?”

Real genuine interest in his work. At last some recognition from these... Invalids. “It was not a full donation at first. One of the pumps was arriving late, So i hooked mine up to the patients. It pumped for him and me. When it arrived it was just safer to give the new pump to myself and let my patient keep mine.”

“Astounding.” The seeker looked genuinely interested, “Come, sit with me. We can talk more about your work.”

\------

Pharma had to admit Starscream was an eloquent mech. Intelligent and well aware of the scientific know how of the body. He was not a medic, but he was a scientist. At least thats what he said. He talked about various weapons he had designed. His null-rays were of particular interest. Pharma was tickled impressed.

But what charmed Pharma the most was his loathing of Megatron. Spending so much time around Tarn had filled Pharma's head with nothing but praise for the former gladiator.

But Starscream had nothing but criticisms and insults. It was such a refreshing change that Pharma could not help but... Flirt a little.

Starscream flirted back. They flirted like jets would. Touching each others wings and vents as they talked, complementing one another. It was nice to once again be in the company of a fellow jet. A jet that was almost as intelligent as he was. Granted he was no seeker, but to touch another’s wings again was nice.

And maybe it was the engex but Starscream was very attractive. And so Pharma leaned in to kiss the seeker.

“Doctor. A word with you.”

Pharma pulled away scowling at Tarn. Starscream made an agitated high pitched noise, though he removed his legs from Pharma’s lap to let him up. The medic followed the tank to a far corner of the room.

“Is there a reason you interrupted me?”

“Yes. Starscream is off limits.” Tarn was to the point and quick about it, “He is here with Megatron. And Megatron will not allow for any one else to interact with him in that way.”

Pharma laughed. “I just had a thirty minute conversation with Starscream about how Megatron was an incompetent fool.”

“Their relationship is... Complicated.”

Pharma scoffed. “You’re just jealous.”

Tarn’s engines revved, “Pharma don’t delude yourself. Starscream would never be interested in you more then Megatron.”

Pharma chose that moment to walk away, ignoring Tarn completely. He had to be jealous. Jealous that Pharma was not hanging off him. The tank could frag off for all he cared. Not to mention Tarn had his attention most of the time anyway.

Starscream was still sitting where he was left, wings sweeping upwards as Pharma sat back down. “What did he want?”

“It doesn’t matter. Most of what he says is drivel anyway.” Pharma leaned back into the cushions.

Starscream opened his mouth to speak, his expression coy, but he was interrupted.

“Starscream! Come here. Bring your new friend.” Megatron called to his second from his own couch.

Starscream rolled his eyes, but got up. Pharma followed him over, not as intimidated as he thought he would have been.

“Are you having fun, Starscream?” Megatron asked, “Are you enjoying your conversations with the autobot?”

Starscream scoffed. “He a better conversationalist then you are, you old scrap heap.” Starscream’s wings were up, quivering, his optics narrowed.

“Maybe. But his lap looks far to small for you. Come now. Sit in your throne.” Megatron patted his lap. He turned to Pharma, and gave the medic the most wicked grin.

Before Pharma could even comment, Starscream was moving, seating himself in Megatron’s lap with a soft purr. His wings went down in submission as he quickly tucked his face under Megatron’s chin.

Pharma’s face flushed, half in fury, half in embarrassment. He was just left behind so easily.

“Tell me, Autobot. Has Starscream shown you his grandest gift to me?”

Pharma made a face. “No.”

Megatron looked adoringly at his right arm, at the fusion canon that was still mounted on it. “Tell the autobot how you came to give this to me, Starscream.”

Starscream quickly wrapped his arms around the limb, his lips caressing the weapon like it was a spike. “I murdered the entirety of the senate with Soundwave’s help.”

“Yes. You shot Proteus in the face if I recall. A gift in its own right.”

“Mhm... And when we raided their armory, I gave you the grandest weapon they had.” The seeker ran his glossa along the black weapon before moving to kiss the decepticon brand on the wide chassis.

Megatron hummed, his hands running along the seekers wings. The entire time he looked at Pharma, sneering at him. “Who did you come to this party with Starscream.”

“Hmmm. You master.”

“Yes. Thats right.” Megatron still sneered, and Pharma had to avert his gaze, “And who will you leave with? The Autobot?”

Starscream made a scoffing sound, looking over his shoulder at Pharma. “No. I’ll leave with you.”

“Yes. That was the correct answer my pet.” He nodded off to some part of the room, “Go back to your date, Autobot. If you want companionship, look to him. Not to my seeker.”

Pharma quickly left the two of them, his face red in embarrassment. How dare that decepticon trash heap humiliate him. How dare they both do that to him! He quickly went to Tarn, and after some thought, grabbed his hand.

Tarn looked down at the medic, the glow from his optics soft. “Pharma?”

“I want to leave. Now.”

Tarn paused before finally nodding. “I warned you Pharma.”

Pharma didn’t say anything. He refused to admit that Tarn was right.


End file.
